


Never Alone

by MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms



Category: City of Ghosts - V. E. Scwab
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, jacob finally reads harry potter, so now I’m writing this, there’s no fandom and it makes me Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms/pseuds/MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms
Summary: Cassidy is never alone. Jacob is a dork, a complicated dork, who’s never read Harry Potter, but she loves him. He’s her best friend- in life, in death, and in everything inbetween.
Relationships: Cassidy Blake & Jacob Hale
Kudos: 8





	Never Alone

_ Jacob Ellis Hale. _

Cass thinks the name yet again. Her best friend looks up from The Sorcerers Stone.

”Okay,  _ what?” _ He asks, turning to face her. “You keep saying my name.”

Cass tries to nudge him. “Keep reading. Now that you can turn pages, I’m making you read this.”

”You already made me watch the movies!”

”Yeah, and you remember nothing.”

”Wha- okay, I remember the magic hat!”

The past year has been rough. But Jacob’s there, no matter how bad things get.

She’s never alone.

She has Jacob. Her best friend. In life, in death, and in everything inbetween.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally i was just sad that there was no fandom so this is my attempt to get one started blease join me


End file.
